


An Open Invitation

by cmshaw



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-05
Updated: 2003-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey! I was yelling!" Vecchio said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Open Invitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thamiris](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Thamiris).



> for thamiris and the merry month of may

The Consulate was closed, but the door was unlocked. Vecchio stood in the empty foyer and called, "Benny? Hello?"

No one answered. Vecchio frowned and looked around; he didn't know where Fraser's offices were in the new building. He opened a few side doors, then turned a corner and saw a light flickering under a door at the end of the hallway. Huffing in irritation, he strode down the hallway and elbowed the door out of his way.

"Hey! I was yelling--" Vecchio began, and then he saw how Fraser was sitting, slumped in the desk chair with his eyes rolled back. His hand was under his coat, flat against the butt of his gun, as he half-ran around the desk. "Benny! Are you--"

When he got all the way around the desk, he stopped dead.

"--getting a blowjob?"

Fraser focused his eyes on Vecchio with obvious difficulty. His fingers kneaded through Kowalski's spiky hair as he said, "Actually, yes." His lips were still parted as if he had explanations to offer, but Kowalski, kneeling with bent head between Fraser's spread legs, gave a choked moan and shifted an inch or two back, and anything Fraser had to say was lost in incoherent noises.

Vecchio backed into the sharp corner of something. "Fuck," he whispered, but more from the way Kowalski was lifting his head and sliding the sticky shaft of Fraser's cock out of his mouth. Kowalski wrapped his long fingers around Fraser's cock and stroked it lightly as he bent his head against and gasped for air. Saliva ran down his chin as he licked his lips, and Vecchio clenched his fist, only now realizing that he'd shifted his grip from the butt of his gun to the crotch of his trousers.

Kowalski pushed Fraser's jutting cock up toward the buttons on Fraser's serge and closed his eyes as he licked down the base of Fraser's cock. Vecchio squeezed his aching cock brutally as he stared at Kowalski's intent face and the brush of Kowalski's knuckles along his cheek as Fraser's cock thrust back and forth through his fingers. Kowalski was rocking into his strokes and ignoring the way Fraser's hands were combing haphazardly through his hair, but when Fraser's hands suddenly clenched and he moaned out loud, Vecchio sobbed in frustration and let go. The abrupt lack of pressure almost made him come immediately, but he took a deep breath and held it long enough for the moment to pass.

Vecchio opened his fly with shaking hands and pulled out his cock, groaning to see how red and thick it looked in his hand. Kowalski's hand moved up and down, up and down on Fraser's cock, and Vecchio picked up the rhythm with his own hand. Kowalski turned his head and leered at Vecchio, then tilted his head to the side and tongued the head of Fraser's cock, dropping his shoulder so that Vecchio had a clear view of the curve of Fraser's cock and the lewd motion of Kowalski's tongue across the very tip of it. Vecchio put his thumb in his mouth and sucked briefly, then tried to imitate Kowalski's action with his hands.

Fraser whimpered, and Vecchio knew exactly how he felt. "Suck it," Vecchio said hoarsely. "Suck it!"

And Kowalski did, hands holding the base of Fraser's cock steady as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked. Vecchio licked both palms and clasped his hands together, thrusting his hips forward to slid his cock into his grip as slowly and deliberately as Fraser's cock was disappearing into Kowalski's mouth. Kowalski let go of Fraser's cock when his lips were roughly halfway down, shifting his hands to the outside of Fraser's thighs and gripping the fabric of his uniform trousers firmly. He took a deep breath and pulled himself all the way down until his face was pressed into the fabric of Fraser's uniform pants, and Vecchio thrust through his increasingly slippery grip as his pulse roared in his ears. He heard Fraser saying something and Kowalski coughing wetly, but he didn't look away from where his cock was sliding in and out of his hands until the last drop of his climax was smeared across his palms.

Shuddering, Vecchio dropped his hands to his sides and staggered back against the wall. He looked over at the other two. Kowalski was chuckling and trying to wipe the come off of his face with his hands, and Fraser was lying on the floor next to his overturned chair, laughing in little gasps like he just couldn't stop.

Kowalski edged around sideways so that he was facing Vecchio, and Fraser rolled onto his back with his head in Kowalski's lap. "If you'd've waited another minute or three I'd've blown you too," Kowalski said.

Vecchio looked at him and, just for a second, flashed on how it might feel to slide his cock all the way into Kowalski's well-used mouth. His knees buckled underneath him and he sat down hard on the floor next to Kowalski. A deep breath for composure, and he said, "I'll hold you to that next time."

"Good," Fraser mumbled from Kowalski's lap. "My turn to watch." He beamed at Vecchio and awkwardly reached to the side to pat his knee. "I'm very glad you're home, Ray," he said, and Vecchio laughed.

"Thanks for not locking the door," he said.

Fraser squeezed his knee affectionately. "Never," he promised.

 


End file.
